


Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой

by vernusya



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Eating, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Historical References, Pining, we had crepes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernusya/pseuds/vernusya
Summary: — А разница? — Кроули подцепил кусок с его тарелки и подозрительно оглядел со всех сторон. — Один фиг поджаренное тесто с дырочками.— Нет, ты что, они совсем не похожи! — ангел возмущенно округлил глаза. — Блины и крепы, они… Они как ангелы и демоны! Огромная разница!
Kudos: 4





	Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается кулинарным срачам в интернете и Майклу Шину, который может есть _ничего_ из пустой тарелки с такими звуками, будто там минимум амброзия. XD

_8-е января 1905-го года (по старому стилю). Россия, окраины Санкт-Петербурга_

Дверь распахнулась, и в помещение вместе с морозным воздухом ворвался поток ангельской благодати. Кроули даже не стал оборачиваться. Они договорились здесь встретиться, а других ангелов в этом богоспаса… тьфу ты, дьяволопогубляемом месте быть не могло.

Сияя неизменной улыбкой, Азирафэль прошествовал в зал, не забывая по дороге осенять благодатью всех подвернувшихся под руку. Кроули подумал было заставить кого-нибудь уронить поднос, просто в порядке компенсации, но передумал: ангел уже устраивался напротив. Улыбка, кажется, стала ещё радостнее, хотя куда уж дальше. Кроули криво ухмыльнулся в ответ, отсалютовал бокалом и пододвинул собеседнику блюдо.

— Я заказал тебе эти, как их, крепы. Тебе понравятся, ангел, голову даю на отсечение!

— Спасибо, дорогой мой, только это блины, — шутку про голову Азирафэль то ли благодушно пропустил мимо ушей, то ли искренне не заметил. Зато к содержимому блюда ожидаемо проявил интерес. — Но они тоже очень вкусные, хочешь?

— А разница? — Кроули подцепил кусок с его тарелки и подозрительно оглядел со всех сторон. — Один фиг поджаренное тесто с дырочками.

— Нет, ты что, они совсем не похожи! — ангел возмущенно округлил глаза. — Блины и крепы, они… Они как ангелы и демоны! Огромная разница!

Кроули закатил глаза под очками. Вот и корми его после этого крепами! То есть блинами.

— …крепы делают совсем из другого теста, — продолжал распинаться Азирафэль. — Тут оно дрожжевое и рыхлое, а крепы тонкие-тонкие и обязательно с хрустящим краешком, ммм…

Он осторожно намазал блин сметаной и на секунду заткнулся, чтобы откусить следующий кусок.

— Масло в них кладут сливочное, — объявил он, дожевав. — И едят их обычно на десерт, например, «Сюзетт». А ещё крепы могут быть из гречневой муки! И в них нет дырочек, иначе бы начинка проливалась.

Азирафэль отвлекся на то, чтобы полить мёдом очередной блин (начинка в самом деле проливалась), сложить и отправить в рот. Прожевал, издал удовлетворенный вздох, которому Кроули веками пытался найти определение, отличное от «порнографический» и не находил, и продолжил разглагольствовать.

— Впрочем, есть еще галеты. Не те, что сухие, — пояснил он, заметив, что Кроули изумленно выгнул бровь. — Они почти как крепы, но их как раз едят с солёными начинками.

Глаза ангела мечтательно затуманились.

— Но я все-таки больше люблю крепы. Помнишь, в пятом веке люди придумали есть их на Сретение? Во Франции до сих пор жив этот обычай, представляешь? Они говорят, что крепы — как маленькие солнышки и символизируют приход весны. Не понимаю, правда, при чем тут Сретение, но, по-моему, это мило.

Ангел нежно улыбнулся последнему блину на тарелке.

Кроули подумал, что, если кто тут и символизирует солнышко, то точно не дурацкие блинчики. Того гляди нимб засветится при всем честном народе! И что до Сретения еще почти две недели: во Франции _точно_ успеет что-нибудь случиться. Что-нибудь, требующее ангельского присутствия, разумеется. 

Но вслух сказал:  
— Не вижу ничего милого. Лично я помню мерзкий обычай святить в этот день все подряд свечи. Гадство.

— Есть свои минусы, — кивнул ангел, аккуратно смазывая маслом оставшийся блин, явно растягивая удовольствие. — Но всё-таки французы знают толк в хорошей кухне, этого у них не отнять. Кстати, напомни мне, когда вернёмся, недавно я привёз из Нормандии отличный кальвадос. Отпразднуем годовщину твоего пробуждения?

— Было бы что праздновать…

С набитым ртом укоризненно смотреть было тяжеловато, но Азирафэль приложил все усилия.

Кроули даже стало бы самую чуточку стыдно, если бы это не выглядело так забавно.

— Ладно, отпразднуем, — сдался он. — Люблю кальвадос.

Ангел просиял.

— Мммм, все-таки жаль, что ты не стал пробовать. — Он дожевал последний кусок и аккуратно промокнул губы полотняной салфеткой. — Спасибо, Кроули, это было восхитительно.

— И познавательно, — кисло отозвался Кроули. Представление «ангел предается греху чревоугодия» как всегда интересовало его куда больше, чем кулинарная премудрость, а теперь оно кончилось.

Азирафэль снова пропустил сарказм, и у Кроули было сильное подозрение, что вовсе не по рассеянности.

— А есть ведь ещё панкейки… — протянул ангел мечтательно.

— Какие ещщщё?!.. — Кроули встревоженно зашипел. — Говори по-русски! Мы, черт возьми, в России, на нас коситься начнут! Ты бы ещё на шумерский перешёл…

— Панкейки. Почти как блинчики, но они более плотные.

— Как вот это? — Кроули на миг повернулся, ухватил небольшую поджаристую штуковину с подноса пробегавшего подавальщика и продемонстрировал ангелу.

— Нет, это оладушки, Кроули! И необязательно было так делать, — Азирафэль опасно насупился, но блиноподобную штуку взял.

— Обязательно, — отрезал Кроули. — Так в чем разница? Ешь ты их все так, что за ушами трещит. Объясни-ка поподробнее…

И тот объяснил.

Кроули не был большим фанатом лекций (если не читал их сам под возмущенные перешептывания коллег по Преисподней), но все эти высокоучёные рассуждения о выпечке навели его на поистине дьявольскую мысль. 

Так, сам того не ведая, Азирафэль подготовил в тот день обширную базу для будущих кулинарных срачей в интернете, за изобретение которых Кроули впоследствии с успехом отчитался в Аду. Потому что добро тоже таит в себе ростки собственного поражения. Только постоянно об этом забывает.

**Author's Note:**

> 2-го февраля (по юлианскому календарю) - не только День Сурка, но и Сретение, оно же Принесение Младенца Христа в храм, оно же праздник Очищения Девы Марии, оно же Candlemas (фр. La Chandeleur), день свечей.  
> В этот день правда освящают свечи, а во Франции еще и принято есть блины. То есть крепы. ;)


End file.
